


Shine a Light in the Dark

by lcdrsuperseal



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Steve McGarrett, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Gay Bar, Insecurities, M/M, Newly established relationship, Once again Danno is there for his navy boy, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, don't sing the song, mentions of DADT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcdrsuperseal/pseuds/lcdrsuperseal
Summary: Almost two decades in military life with DADT looming over him taught Steve to to hide his sexuality well. He wasn't ashamed of who he was by any means, but just as he'd fully come to terms with it himself he was thrust into a world where being gay was frowned upon, and could easily get you dishonourably discharged.Danny is on hand to help Steve overcome his insecurities every which way possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by ialwayslikedthetie!
> 
> This will be a 3-chapter oneshot. Next chapter will be some good old fashioned smut, and chapter 3 is a surprise ;-)

Steve took a deep breath as he walked out of the club's bathroom and made his way back through the crowd to where Danny was waiting at the bar. He gratefully accepted the offered beer, and Danny raised an eyebrow when Steve necked half of it in one go before setting it next to the two he'd not long finished.

"Steady on, babe. What you trying to do, block this place out from your memory?" Danny muttered in his ear when Steve leant against the bar next to him and joined him in surveying the swarm of people, keeping an eye out for anyone who looked like their perpetrator. Steve sighed in response, not willing to give his partner the satisfaction of being right.

There'd been several reports of guys having their drinks spiked at the club, then taken elsewhere to be sexually assaulted, during the last few weeks. It took a while, but their latest victim managed to give them a good description of their attacker.

Steve needed to focus. This was a dangerous man and he needed to be caught. But the music was thumping, the smoke machines by the dance floor was making the air feel thick, and all around him various same-sex couples were kissing and groping and dry humping. Steve was finding it hard to concentrate on looking for one specific man when all he really wanted to do was stare in awe at everything and everyone around him.

If he was being honest with himself, Steve had figured out that that he was gay during high school - while most of his friends had a crush on their Science teacher with the DD breasts, he was busy jerking off to thoughts of their football coach. He'd told Mary, but then he had no choice after she caught him stealing her Playgirl magazines. And just when he was about to tell his parents, Doris 'died' and then his father sent him away.

Almost two decades in military life with DADT looming over him taught Steve to to hide his sexuality well. He wasn't ashamed of who he was by any means, but just as he'd fully come to terms with it himself he was thrust into a world where being gay was frowned up, and could easily get you dishonourably discharged.

Many of his friends and team-mates enjoying hitting the local bars and clubs when they were on leave in the hopes of picking up women, and often invited Steve along with them. They'd often point out women to him, but he'd shrug them off and say that he wasn't interested, that they weren't his type. It wasn't a lie, but he didn't reveal that the man behind the bar was more his type than any of those women.

People sometimes thought that he and Catherine were together, when in actual fact she was happy to play along whenever he needed a cover, as the only person that he'd confided in.

Steve never dared to visit any gay bars or clubs during shore leave in case he was found out, and as a result this was the first time he'd ever set foot inside one.

 _Are they all like this?_  he wondered as he saw yet another man wearing a leather harness across his chest and very tight pants, but his eyes widened as he noticed that the man was leading another guy - though this one had even less clothes on - around on a leash.

Suddenly his mouth became very dry, and Steve struggled to swallow past it.

"Hey," Danny noticed his partner's discomfort and moved closer to slide an arm around his waist, hooking his hand in the back pocket of Steve's dark jeans. "What's up? Beer finally hit you? I told you-"

"No, I don't…" Steve shook his head, not sure where to look. "Sorry. Can't focus."

"Yeah, it's… something, isn't it. Feel like my head's gonna explode if the music gets any louder."

Steve averted his gaze as he noticed that one couple in the corner were grinding against each other, and looked about 30 seconds away from having sex right then and there. Fortunately his attention was quickly diverted when Danny squeezed his ass.

"Dance with me, babe?" He whispered. "Chin and Kono are parked outside, they'll let us know if our guy comes in."

Steve hoped that Danny couldn't see the faint blush that was creeping up his neck as he nodded before he let himself be led onto the packed dance floor. Once they managed to find a space amidst the rabble of people Danny quickly slipped his arms around Steve's neck and pressed his body against the taller man's. Steve shivered as he held his partner close, arms wrapped around Danny's waist, before clumsily moving them to the pulsing bass track that the DJ was playing. Their relationship had only recently progressed from partners to something more, consisting of many shared kisses and a few quick fumbles in their offices. They had yet to go beyond that, however, and it was all still new territory for the SEAL.

Steve knew that Danny wanted to take things further, but a combination of this time-consuming case and his own nerves - it had been  _so_ long since he'd had sex with another guy - had gotten in the way. He loved his job, but he loved Danny more, and until now had never wished to be unemployed, but if it meant he could stay in bed with that man all day then he wouldn't say no.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Danny whispered, his face not far from the taller man's. "And think before you say 'nothing', because in the last ten minutes you've looked like you want to run a mile."

"I…" Steve momentarily tightened his grip around Danny's waist as he found himself unable to look away from his surroundings, until finally he found the courage to look down at his partner. "I've never been to a gay club before, okay? Never."

"Not even when you were on leave?" Danny frowned when Steve shook his head quickly, and when a strobe light passed their way he saw the blush that Steve had tried to hide earlier.

Danny gently ran his fingers across the back of Steve's head before coaxing him to duck down, rewarding him for his admission with a quick but passionate kiss. Steve was briefly aware that they were in public, and he wasn't even sure he'd ever kissed another man out in the open before, but the feel of Danny flush against him, warm and solid and  _there_ , pushed everything else out of his head. Sensing that this was clearly a sensitive subject, Danny broke away from the kiss to rest his head on Steve's collarbone, hoping that he'd take the hint and explain without having to face him.

"When I was in the Navy..." Steve began, licking his lips, and Danny smiled, proud of his boyfriend and silently congratulating him.

"When I was in the Navy, only Cath knew. DADT made me scared to tell anyone, to do anything. I knew who I was and  _what_ I was, but it was the one thing that you weren't allowed to be back then."

Steve sighed into Danny's hair as he continued to move them to the thumping music, before clearing his throat. "My friends tried to set me up with tonnes of girls, but obviously it never lasted."

Danny pressed a soft kiss to his neck. "So… you never did anything with anyone?"

"Fooled around a few times, but I had to be real careful. If the wrong person found out, that'd be it for my career. Once I became a SEAL, I didn't do anything. Far too risky."

"I'm so sorry, babe."

Steve pulled away slightly to look down at Danny, a puzzled look on his face. "For what?"

"You didn't get to… live your life, I guess. Not in the way you should have." Danny smiled sadly as he rubbed Steve's shoulders, trying hard not to be distracted by his tight button down shirt. "Nobody should ever have to feel like they aren't allowed to be who they are."

Steve hooked his fingers through Danny's belt loops, keeping his body pressed against him as the music got more intense and everyone around them started jumping around. "Hard when the majority of the people that you work with have their own opinion about gays. Made me feel…" Steve trailed off and shook his head again, choosing instead to focus on the feel of the man in his arms.

"You're perfect, Steve, just as you are." Danny whispered, hands rubbing Steve's chest. Steve beamed down at the blond man before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss, loving the feeling of Danny against pretty much his entire body. In that moment, he felt like he was on cloud nine.

But then the smoke machines went off again, and as he turned away so as not to cough in Danny's face he spotted that same couple who were grinding against each other in the corner earlier were now  _definitely_  having sex up against the wall.

Steve glanced around and saw that while some people had noticed and seemed interested, the majority didn't seem bothered. His pulse quickened as his eyes were drawn back to the two men. Steve was having an internal crisis as he wanted to look away, felt like he  _should_  look away, but found himself in awe of what he was seeing and unable to stop watching. He wasn't stupid, he knew how two guys had sex. But seeing it happen in front of you was very different to reading about it and hearsay, and even the porn websites he'd visited once he came back to Hawaii.

Meanwhile Danny, curious as to what had caught his boyfriend's attention, had followed his line of sight. His eyebrows shot up, but people having sex in packed clubs wasn't something he hadn't seen before during his numerous nights out in Jersey. But it was a different story for Steve, and realisation soon hit Danny.

"Hey, look at me," Danny cupped the side of Steve's face and gently coaxed his head down. "You alright?"

Steve swallowed, willing his mouth to stop drying up. "Uh… yeah. Yeah? I think so."

"Wanna leave? I'm exhausted already, and there's been no sighting of our guy all evening." Danny asked. Steve sighed and gripped the blonde man's shirt even tighter, a strange expression on his face that Danny knew all too well. "It doesn't mean that you failed just because you're nervous about being here, you big goof. If he was hiding out in some small underground cave do you think I'd go and wait for him there?"

A small smile graced Steve's face as he shook his head.

"Exactly. I'll message Chin, tell him to scrap the stakeout. Now come on, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Steve felt his heart skip a beat, and became increasingly aware of his own body temperature. He felt like he was burning up as he nestled back into Danny's embrace, freezing when he felt something press against his ass._
> 
> I'll be honest. It's porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the chapter I've been dying to write. The pooooooooorn!

Danny's apartment was closer, and for once Steve went straight for the passenger seat and didn't comment on Danny's driving. As soon as Danny had locked the front door behind them he led Steve to his bedroom, where he could  _finally_  get that tight shirt off of his boyfriend. Steve remained quiet as they moved around each other in the bathroom before crawling into bed, and Danny was baffled when Steve didn't move from his side of the bed.

"Okay, either I smell like a dumpster, which I  _don't,_ or something is seriously eating you enough to keep you over there." He said, raised up on one arm. "Please, babe, talk to me."

"It's…" Steve faltered. ' _It's nothing'_ wasn't going to cut it with Danny Williams, and if life has taught him anything it was to be honest with those most important to you. He felt a small tinge of sadness as he once again wished he'd been able to come out to his father before he died. "I'm still worried."

"What about?"

"Those guys in the club… I don't want to be like them, Danny. I don't wanna be someone's 'bitch' like I hear one man say, and go out in those leather harnesses." Steve blurted out. "All I wanna do is be with you, live with you, and Gracie. I wanna share bills, and argue over who's turn it is to cook, and fight over who controls the TV. I just… wanna be myself."

Danny smiled sadly as he listened to Steve, and reached across the gap to link their fingers together.

"Danno, is that what all the club's are like? Is that what happens?"

"No, babe! You get some unsavoury characters in every club, but not all of them are that extreme. And hey," Danny smiled down when Steve's large eyes looked up at him. "I can't wait to do all that stuff with you too. File taxes, food shopping, joint bank accounts, all of it. I think we're the only people to get excited by things that are so boring."

Steve chuckled, and Danny figured that everything was good now, that they could finally sleep. But he could tell that still not all was right with his boyfriend. Danny was proven right when Steve cleared his throat.

"I've only slept with one guy." The words tumbled out before Steve had a chance to change his mind. "Fooled around and done… stuff. But that's it. And it was a long time ago…"

A small  _Oh_  escaped Danny's lips. But his smile remained as he brought their still conjoined hands up and kissed Steve's knuckles, the tender action causing the brunette to once again blush.

"That doesn't matter… we've got all the time in the world now, Steve." Danny whispered. He longed to be closer to Steve, but with everything that had been discussed he figured that the SEAL would need some space. "And don't worry about anything. When we get there, I'll take care of you, babe."

Steve leant across and pressed his lips against Danny's, occasionally slipping in his tongue when the blonde let his guard down, before settling under the covers, Danny following suit.

"Danny?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Steve whispered. "Thank you."

"I love you too, Steve." Danny said quietly, before yawning as he burrowed into his pillow and closed his eyes.

But movement close by caused him to crack one eye open slightly, and he bit back a grin as he saw Steve shuffle close enough to sling an arm over his chest before quickly succumbing to sleep. Their faces were so close on the shared pillow that Danny could feel each warm puff of breath that Steve let out as he faintly snored. Danny felt warmth spread throughout his body as he opened his eyes properly to gaze at the sleeping man.

He thought back to the things that Steve had told him in the club, about how he'd been more or less forced to hide his homosexuality as soon as he joined the Navy. It was a vast contrast to his own experience, and he felt bad that Steve never got the chance to fully enjoy that aspect of his life.

Danny slipped a hand under Steve's shirt to run his fingers over the warm skin of his back, and the noise of contentment that came from Steve did many things to his heart as he finally gave in and closed his eyes.

* * *

Morning soon rolled around, and Steve blearily opened his eyes when the rays of sunlight became too much for him to ignore. He let out a throaty groan and made to pull the covers over himself, but paused when his arm brushed against something warm. Steve looked down and smiled shyly as he noticed that Danny was flush against his back, one arm slung over his chest to keep him there.

Steve felt his heart skip a beat, and became increasingly aware of his own body temperature. He felt like he was burning up as he nestled back into Danny's embrace, freezing when he felt something press against his ass.

A silent  _Oh_ escaped Steve's mouth as he realised exactly what  _that_  was. Testing the waters, he pushed back into Danny and a shiver ran through his entire body when Danny groaned into the back of his neck and bucked his hips forward, the blonde man's warm breath causing his skin to prickle all over.

Steve repeated the motion and got the same reaction, and bit his lower lip when Danny moaned his name. He thought back to the conversation he'd had with Danny, about his sexual insecurities. They were still there, in the back of his mind. But here and now, with Danny's dick rubbing against his ass, Steve felt more confident than he'd done in a long time.

With Danny clearly awake, they soon settled into a gentle rhythm of pushing back and forth into each other. Steve's breath hitched as Danny's hand that was on his chest wandered down before creeping up again, this time under his t-shirt. Calloused fingers brushed over his quivering stomach before coming to rest across Steve's chest. Steve blindly reached behind him and ended up grabbing Danny's ass, trying to pull him even closer when Danny scraped at one of his nipples with the hand on his chest as he kissed the back of his neck.

"Danny…" Steve pushed his ass back into his lover's groin at the same time that Danny's hand migrated down, slipped under his boxers and wrapped around his cock. "Jesus, Danny.  _Please._ "

"Come here. C'mere." Danny turned Steve over to face him and wasted no time in pressing their lips together. He slipped a leg in between Steve's and the brunette moaned into his mouth at the added friction. Both their hands roamed over their bodies, with Danny's eventually settling on Steve's ass, teasingly kneading and squeezing the globes and delighting in the reaction that he got from the other man.

Steve broke away from the kiss to gasp for breath, and Danny finally saw how blown his pupils were with lust. They both scrambled to get each other's clothes off before falling back onto the mattress, Danny a comfortable weight on top of Steve with his forearms either side of his head. Danny watched his face as he started to rock and grind their hard cocks against each other and delighted in the soft moans that came from Steve's mouth.

"Love you," Steve whispered as his hands ran down Danny's back to grab at his ass, trying to pull him closer. "Want you."

"You sure?" Danny's eyes went wide. Sure, he was really enjoying what was happening, but didn't think that Steve would want to go all the way after what he confessed last night.

"Yeah, Danno." Steve smiled up at him as he spread his legs, letting Danny settle in between them. "I trust you."

Danny let out a breath before claiming Steve's lips in a passionate kiss, hoping to portray the emotions that were running through him as he couldn't find the words. Eventually they broke apart, and Danny leant over and almost ripped the drawer from the bedside table in his haste to get what he needed. He knelt back between Steve's legs, his heart hammering in his chest as Steve bent a leg to plant one foot on the bed and giving Danny a clear view of his goal.

Danny dropped the lube and a condom on the bed next to them before turning his attention to scraping the nails of his fingers up and down Steve's thighs, kissing the knee closest to him and trying to help the SEAL relax. As soon as the lube and condom hit the mattress Steve couldn't look away from them, and Danny noticed, so he took Steve's hands and placed them on his hips.

"We don't have to do this, y'know, babe." He whispered. "Honestly, if you're too nervous it's okay."

Steve shook his head and wiggled his ass closer to Danny's groin, flexing his hands on the warm skin beneath them as he looked into Danny's eyes. "Yeah, I'm nervous. But in a good way." His tongue darted out to wet his lips. "And I  _really_  wanna do this with you."

Danny beamed down at Steve, before grabbing a pillow and shoving it under Steve's ass. "Alright… it's gonna hurt a bit, but let me know if it get's too much and I'll stop, 'kay?"

Steve nodded, and watched as Danny covered his fingers in lube before reaching down to rub circles around his hole.

"Cold." Steve's breath hitched at the feeling on his sensitive skin, but the smile never left his face. Danny wrapped his other hand around Steve's neglected cock and started stroking, providing ample distraction as he slowly slid a finger into Steve's ass.

Danny raised an eyebrow at Steve, but the brunette simply nodded and thrust up into his grip. Danny took that as a good sign, and started moving the finger around to stretch him out, all the while still pumping the other man's cock. One finger then became two, and soon Steve was moaning and writhing back and forth on the dual stimulations.

"Yeah, you like that, babe?" Danny said quietly, his thumb circling the head of Steve's dick and spreading the pre-cum that was leaking out.

"Fuck yeah," Steve gasped, hands tightly gripping the blonde man's hips. "I can't deal… so much." Danny started to pull his fingers out and Steve frantically shook his head. "No! I didn't mean-"

"Sshh, it's fine, babe." Danny squeezed his cock before reaching for the condom, showing Steve the foil packet. "Need two hands to put this on." He winked.

Steve relaxed and watched with bated breath as Danny tore open the packet and rolled the condom onto his own cock.  _I never noticed how big he was!_ he thought, noticing how the latex seemed to be stretched to the limits. He pulled Danny down until their chests were pressed together and claimed his lips with his own, but he had to break away to moan as he felt the hot rubber brush against his own cock.

"Oh  _God,_ Danny!" Steve begged. "Please…"

"Yeah?" Steve frantically nodded into the crook of Danny's neck. "How do you want it? You'll be more comfy on your front, but-"

Steve shook his head. "No. Need to see you, feel you." he said, and Danny could see that there was no arguing with him about this one. He nodded before pulling back to kneel between Steve's legs, and with a shaky hand lined his cock up at Steve's puckered hole.

"You ready, babe?" Danny asked quietly. He had to be sure. After this, there was no going back.

"Yeah, Danno." Steve smiled up at him, hands clutching at the wooden slats in the headboard.

Danny didn't know what he'd done to deserve this. He must have been  _very_  good in a previous life, he thought, as he placed a hand on the brunette's belly. And then slowly, so slowly it hurt, he pushed forward.

Steve let out a cry as he felt the head of Danny's cock breach the tight ring of muscle, and one hand shot down to grasp at Danny's that was still splayed across his stomach. Danny froze, but Steve hooked his legs around Danny's hips and lightly applied pressure, looking up at him as if to say  _I'm good, but if you pull out now I'll kill you._

Gently, Danny carried on, Steve taking his cock inch by inch until there was no more to take. Danny ran his hands up and down Steve's chest before coming to rest on his hips, his head bowed and a few strands of blonde hair in his face as he started to thrust in and out. The sight in front of him would stay with him forever; Steve writhing around with Danny's cock deep inside him, one hand still gripping the headboard and the other wrapped around his own shaft, eyes practically rolled back into his head as he loudly moaned in pleasure in feeling so full.

"Fuck, Danny. So good, I can't…  _ohGodpleasedon'tstop!"_  Steve babbled, followed by a string of expletives that would make even his mother blush as Danny changed the angle of his thrusts slightly and nudged his prostate. "There, right there!"

Danny tore his gaze away from Steve's face and marvelled at the sight of his cock sinking in and out of his lover's ass. And his hands that were probably going to leave interestingly-shaped bruises, but both men were too far gone to care.

"You feel so good, Steve. So tight around my cock." Danny continued his onslaught, the wet slapping sounds of their skin echoing around the room. "Gonna make me come."

Steve whimpered as he fisted his cock so hard his hand was a blur, his body rocking with each thrust forward from Danny that also hammered his sweet spot. He could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his abdomen, and his legs bounced onto the bed as he could no longer maintain the effort to hold them up.

The only sounds in the room were their harsh breathing and their sweat-slick skin smacking together. Danny let go of the brunette's hips to lean forward, hands on either side of his shoulders as he carried on pounding into Steve. The change in position meant that his prostate was under constant assault, and Steve was powerless to stop his orgasm being suddenly ripped from his balls. He came with a guttural cry, spraying his load on his and Danny's chests, before eventually going limp.

"Sorry… couldn't… didn't… oh, fuck…" Steve panted, but Danny was too far gone in his own bliss to respond. Steve had clamped his muscles around Danny's cock when he came, and that had pushed him over the edge along with his lover.

After pausing to catch his breath Danny gingerly pulled out of Steve, causing the other man to grimace.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked after getting his brain to focus enough to tie a knot in the condom before flinging it in the direction of the nearby trash can. "That was a wince. You winced."

"Danny, shut up!" Steve's eyelids were closed, but Danny knew that in his head he was rolling his eyes. "C'mere." He blindly reached out and made grabby-hands in what he thought was the right direction.

Danny laughed as he settled beside Steve, and smiled when his lover's eyes slowly opened and he got a grin in return. "Hey."

"Hi." Steve whispered back. Both men turned onto their sides in sync and Steve wasted no time in pulling Danny close for a kiss. "That was amazing… you were amazing."

"Yeah, until I hurt you!" Danny shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's my fault, I should have warned you."

"Remember when I told you to shut up? I meant it, Danno." Steve sighed. "I don't care that it hurt. It was worth it."

Danny held Steve close, and both men giggled like schoolgirls when Danny's hand running up and down Steve's sweaty back caused the brunette to shiver. "You, though. Babe, you did so well. And you were so fucking  _hot._ "

Steve hummed. "I dunno… I might need another go, just to be sure..."

Danny chuckled against Steve's lips, and he didn't think any other day ever in his life had started this perfect as he pulled the sheets back over both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In the days that followed, Danny felt like something was off with Steve. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but something wasn’t quite right with the other man. Steve seemed as if his mind was elsewhere sometimes, as if he was thinking about something else, and was quick to reassure Danny that he was fine when the blonde asked him (which was quite often)._

In the days that followed, Danny felt like something was off with Steve. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but something wasn’t quite right with the other man. Steve seemed as if his mind was elsewhere sometimes, as if he was thinking about something else, and was quick to reassure Danny that he was fine when the blonde asked him (which was quite often).

Danny just hoped that whatever was on his lover’s mind would soon fade, before he ended up distracted out in the field. On the first day he wondered if maybe the addition of sex to their new relationship was the issue - this was Steve’s first gay relationship, after all. But that idea was quickly dismissed when Steve was more than a willing participant when they came back to Steve’s after work, and even instigated round two.

Fortunately, Danny got his answer a few weeks later.

Their latest case was finally wrapped up and Danny was looking forward to spending a well-earned day off with Steve while Grace and Charlie were at school, but Steve surprised him by appearing in the kitchen one morning in his black suit and that blue shirt that Danny loved.

“Wow… I feel suddenly underdressed, babe.” Danny said, glancing down at his bare chest and the gym shorts that he was wearing before taking another sip of his coffee.

Steve smirked as he approached his lover and pressed a good-morning kiss to his lips. “Nah, you look fine.” He cast an appreciative eye over Danny. “Got a meeting this morning. I, uh… hope it won’t be long. Then I’ll be all yours.”

“Alright,” Danny nodded, being careful not to let his disbelief show on his face. “See you back here?”

Steve smiled and nodded, and with another kiss he bid Danny farewell, leaving the blonde man to wonder what sort of ‘meeting’ that Steve would go to before lunchtime. The man was known for his distaste of meetings, and their last case wasn’t important enough to warrant a visit to Denning the morning after closing it. Danny frowned as he carried on pottering around the kitchen, before giving up and grabbing his phone, scrolling through his contacts until he found Chin’s number.

* * *

 

Steve pulled into the nearest empty space and switched the Silverado’s engine off. He looked out of the door window and his eyes instantly homed in on his target, having been here enough times to know where it is.  _ But not in a while, _ Steve sighed as he climbed out of his truck and headed across the grass. He respectfully kept his head bowed as he passed by the other headstones of fallen men and women until he came to John McGarrett’s and lowered himself to sit on the grass.

“Hey, Dad,” Steve said after a few minutes of silence, looking up at the clear blue sky before gazing around at his surroundings. “Sorry I haven’t been in a few weeks, things have been… things have been interesting.”

He smiled as he thought about just how  _ interesting  _ the last few weeks have been, and Danny’s face came to the front of his mind.  _ Ah, Danny,  _ Steve sighed again as he thought of his lover and all that’s happened lately between them. Which brought him back to why he was sat in front of his father’s headstone.

“The task force is still going strong. I speak to Mary every now and again, but I haven’t seen her and Joanie since… y’know, since she came here with Deb.” Steve sniffed. “Everyone else is good, though. Kono’s engaged to Adam now, but Chin still hasn’t found anyone. And Danny-”

Steve turned his head at the sound of a car pulling up, and he wasn’t really surprised at all when Danny got out of the Camaro and walked towards him. “Danny’s great.” He said quietly.

“Hey, babe.” Danny winked at Steve before sitting next to him.

“How’d you find me?” Steve asked.

“I got Chin to ping your cell,” Danny smiled apologetically. “Sorry, but really? A ‘meeting’ before lunch?”

Steve picked at something on his trousers before shrugging his shoulders. “I know, I just… dunno. I've been meaning to do this, but it was a spur of the moment thing, to come here this morning.”

“Hey, you don’t have to explain yourself, babe.” Danny took a hold of Steve’s hand, twining their fingers together. “I figured something was up, you’ve been a bit off.”

Steve glanced over at John’s headstone, Danny following his gaze and suddenly the lightbulb went on in his head as he remembered what Steve had said to him after their undercover op in the gay club all those weeks ago.

“You never told your dad, did you? That's why you're here...”

“He sent me and Mary away before I could.” Steve ran the fingers of his free hand across the engraved letters on the stone.

Danny nodded in understanding, squeezing his hand as he shuffled closer to Steve to bump his shoulder. “Sorry if I interrupted your chat, babe. Did you want me to go?”

Steve shook his head, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “No, stay. I want you here… pointless for me to do this if you're not here.” Danny remained silent as Steve took several deep breaths before giving his full attention to John’s headstone.

“Dad, there’s something I… something I need to tell you. I wanted to do this a long time ago, but then you sent me to the Academy. Every other time I came back I just… I dunno, chickened out, I guess.” Steve briefly looked down at his lap and at his and Danny’s linked hands.

“You probably already knew; you were forever asking me if I was ever gonna bring a girl home and commenting on things I’d do or say. Each time I came home with a new ear piercing you’d give me a weird look and not speak to me for a few hours.” Steve sniffed, and didn’t notice how Danny’s eyes were fixed on the small line on his left earlobe. The blonde had wondered about those for some time, and figured that he’d had his ears pierced but had never seen photographic proof. He’d ask Mary next time she rang, unless the photo albums that Steve has kept held any treasures.

“Anyway, I didn’t come here to chat about my past dress sense.” Steve cleared his throat after another glance at Danny, who was still smiling at him. “The truth is this, Dad. I never brought any girls home, because… I don’t like girls. Not in that way, at least. Never have.”

Once the words were out of his mouth Steve breathed a sigh of relief. Danny beamed with pride at his lover’s admission and rubbed his thumb over the other man’s knuckles, noticing for the first time just how sweaty his hands were.

“In the Navy it was tough, but now I don’t have to hide being gay. It took a while, but Danny and I… yeah,” Steve beamed to his left at his blonde partner. “He’s my boyfriend now, and I love him.”

“He’s my first thought in the morning, he’s my first thought before I fall asleep, and pretty much almost every thought in between.” Danny blinked at Steve’s words, his eyes suddenly wet. “Danny and his kids have let me into their family, and I’ve never been happier. And even though you’re not here anymore, I still want you to know.”

Danny lifted their joined hands up and kisses each of Steve’s knuckles, before clearing his throat and turning to John’s headstone.

“Hello, sir. I don’t think there’s any need to introduce myself now,” Danny chuckled as he saw Steve roll his eyes. “I just want to say that I feel the same way about your son that he feels about me, and I promise to do all I can to make sure that he doesn’t need  _ another _ organ transplant.”

“Hey, that one wasn’t my fault!” Steve hit Danny’s arm with the back of his hand.

Danny feigned a look of annoyance. “Do you mind? Your father and I are having a conversation.” The straight face was hard to keep, but eventually it was Steve who cracked first with a twitch of his lips.

“Asshole.” Steve whispered, shaking his head as he leant in to softly kiss Danny’s lips, lingering close when they broke apart.

“Yeah, but I’m  _ your _ asshole, babe.” Danny winked.

“Damn right.”

Danny could already see that Steve seemed much happier, as if a weight had been lifted from the man's shoulders. He leant back with his hands splayed behind him on the grass to take his weight as he bathed in the Hawaiian sunlight, and listened with a grin as Steve told John about their new life and relationship together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it on this little one! Hope you all enjoyed, and don't forget to leave a comment and check out my other fics!


End file.
